


Tequila Truth Serum

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Set after 4x10. After a blind date Holly finds herself at a Gail's apartment. It's amazing what you learn after a few strong margaritas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Drunk

"Why did she agree to do this again?" Holly thought as she nursed her fourth drink as she waited for her date to return from the restroom. Oh yeah her friends were concerned about the amount of time she was 'wasting' on the straight girl and had set up several blind dates for her. Holly shook her head, 'wasting' was not how she would ever describe her time spent with Gail. No, any time spent with the sarcastic blonde whether it was a few minutes in the lab or the night Gail had stayed over after her work accident wasn't wasted it was something to be treasured. Holly sighed, she understood where her friends were coming from, Gail was straight and that put a ceiling on how far their relationship could go. It wouldn't matter how much Holly wanted more from the cop it wasn't going to happen. Better to acknowledge that now and not feel so hurt later, at least that was what she was telling herself. But the truth was Holly knew she was already in too deep, in a short time Gail had taken root in Holly's small world; a world so much brighter with Gail in it. She didn't even feel like the same person she was before meeting the snarky cop. A few months ago she would have loved coming to this classy martini bar, she might have even found her date attractive but at the moment she would kill to be sitting at the banged up bar at the Black Penny, with Gail at her side of course.

Holly was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed her date was back and talking to her. It took a moment for Holly to return her focus back to the woman sitting across from her. As far as blind dates go this was one of the better ones that Holly had been on. Tara seemed like a nice woman, a dermatologist that her friend Ashley had set her up with. She was a pretty blonde with flawless skin but that was to be expected, no one would trust a dermatologist with bad skin. She had a pleasant smile and a body that clearly spent a lot of time at a gym but she did nothing for Holly. She already knew a flawless blonde with a killer smirk.

"So beautiful, I was thinking we could go back to my place." Tara said casually running her hand over Holly's. Holly flinched at the touch and pulled away.

"It's been a long day, I think I should call it a night." Holly said rather quickly as she got up and reached for her coat. "Uh this was fun but I should go."

"Maybe another night?" Tara said hopefully, obviously not picking up on Holly's rejection.

Holly was halfway out the door when she shrugged, "Maybe, I will call you. Bye." She was almost home free when Tara grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and planted a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Nothing about the lip lock felt right and Holly pulled back immediately fighting the urge to wipe her lips on the sleeve of her jacket but instead hopped into the nearest waiting taxi; saying nothing to her abandoned date.

She started to give her address to the driver but found herself giving him Gail's instead; Holly knew she was at home because they had been texting earlier that night and Gail had mentioned having the apartment to herself for the evening. Holly wasn't sure why she gave him her address but in her slightly inebriated mind it sounded like a great idea.

About twenty minutes later when the taxi pulled up in front of Gail's shared apartment and she got out and was hit with the freezing cold air it didn't sound like such a great idea anymore. Sure Holly had visited the apartment before but that was only to pick up or drop off the blonde, she had never just dropped by unannounced and certainly never at 11:30 at night. Holly was about to change her mind but the taxi pulled away leaving her no choice but to go ahead with her original plan.

Gail lived in an older building that didn't have a locked lobby so Holly walked right in and got into the waiting elevator and pushed for the third floor. She couldn't pinpoint her feelings at the moment, she was nervous and excited but also felt driven to be there, like she needed to be there at this place at this moment. It was a weird feeling. The elevator stopped and she got out and walked the few steps to Gail's door, everything was quiet and once again Holly thought about turning around but instead knocked on the door.

Instead of opening the door like a normal person Holly heard Gail yell through the door, "Who's there? And what do you want?"

"It's uh Holly…I wanted to uh…see you." Holly said as she leaned her head on the door.

She almost stumbled forward as the door opened quickly and found her face to face with the smirking blonde. "Well this is a surprise usually it's me knocking on your door in the middle of the night. So tell me lunchbox is this a booty call? Because if so you forgot to call."

Holly wasn't exactly sure what to call her visit, her face reddening at the implication, "I… uh…no?"

"Why Doctor Stewart are you drunk?" Gail laughed rolling her eyes as she held the door open further, "Come in nerd before my neighbors start talking." Holly followed Gail into the apartment and for the first time took notice of Gail's lack of clothing, the blonde was wearing a large white button-up that contrasted nicely with her red lips, even with her lipstick removed her lips kept that tint of scarlet red.

"Sorry for bothering you, I should go." Holly mumbled as she started to turn.

"Stay. Seriously Holly you are not bothering me, I was just reading, in fact I was getting ready to text you to see how your date was going. You hadn't responded to my last couple of messages."

Holly fumbled around in her purse to find her phone and saw that the ringer had been turned down to silent, she indeed had seven unread messages from Gail. "Sorry about that. She quickly scanned the messages that ranged from 'On a scale of cave dwelling troll to tabasco sauce hot how does your date rate?' to 'what no answer? Have you been kidnapped?' and lastly "IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU IN 15 MINUTES I AM PULLING UP THE GPS ON YOUR PHONE. YOU KNOW I MEAN IT WHEN I USE ALL CAPS'.

A laugh erupted from her that sober Holly wouldn't have made but drunk Holly couldn't help as she snorted out a laugh. "Did you seriously track my phone?" she finally asked when she stopped laughing.

Gail shrugged as she went towards her couch, "I was about to in three minutes." She picked up a blender pitcher and poured the last bit of what Holly guessed to be a margarita into a large glass. Gail noticed Holly's gaze at her drink, "You want one? I was about to make another pitcher."

Holly thought about it, she had already had more to drink tonight than she usually did but what the hell, margaritas sounded good. "Sure, as long as you were already making more."

Gail tipped her head back and gulped down what was in her glass and Holly found herself staring at how the movement gave her the perfect view of the blonde's perfect pale throat and neck. Thankfully Gail didn't notice as she picked up the empty blender and headed towards the kitchen. "No worries nerd, I am trying to burn the images of today out of my head and more tequila is needed to do so."

Holly followed her and sat down at one of the mismatched kitchen stools and asked, "What images do you need to burn out of your head?"

Gail filled the blender with ice from a bag sitting in a cooler by the sink, "Don't really want to talk about it right now, I think I need a few more of these before I can speak about it without cringing. Besides I would rather hear about your date."

Talking about her date was just about the last thing Holly wanted to talk about but she had trouble saying no to Gail. "It was fine."

Pouring a healthy amount of tequila and lime juice into the blender Gail shook her head, "If it was fine you would be over at her place right now and not mine." With those words she hit a button on the ancient look blender and it roared into life.

Nether girl spoke over the noise of the blender and Holly took those seconds to come up with a response, she couldn't very well say that she turned down sex for hanging out with her but that was the truth. Gail handed her a very large glass filled to the brim with the mixed drink. "Come on lunchbox give me some details, was she hideous? Did she speak with a fake british accent?" Gail prodded as she took a sip from her glass and walked back into the living room and sat on the well-worn couch and patted the spot next to her.

Holly sat where instructed and drank down half the glass before answering, "Maybe after a few of these I will tell you."

Gail nodded, "I see, you got all dressed up and your so called friends set you up with a troll; I wouldn't want to talk about it either." She took a sip and patted Holly's shoulder, "Welcome to the blind date from hell club."

Holly clanked her glass with Gail's and gulped down more of her drink, "Thanks…I think."

Gail gave her a friendly shoulder bump, "It will be okay after a while the bad dates blur into one big mess of lonely losers."

Shaking her head Holly groaned, "That isn't exactly comforting Gail."

"It wasn't meant to be comforting lunchbox, just laying out the ugly reality of the dating world for you." Gail said solemnly as she topped off their drinks.

Holly pondered that for a few minutes as she sipped her drink. "That is just depressing. If it is so bad why do you keep going out with these dates?"

Gail held up a finger, silently asking for a moment as she finished her drink. "Sadly going out with the mind numbingly boring losers is better than hearing my mother comment on my spinsterhood and how my prime breeding days are behind me."

Holly nodded as she drained the rest of her glass and grabbed the now empty blender and walked into the kitchen and started to make a new batch of drinks. "I guess I am lucky my mom doesn't insert herself into my love life or lack of one."

"So who is setting you up on these lovely dates?" Gail asked as she sidled up to Holly, her hand brushing up against her back.

Her mind went blank at the contact and took a few seconds to remember to form words, "My friend Ashley."

Gail tapped the counter as she looked down at her fingers and then suddenly looked up at Holly. "Ashley the neurologist?"

This surprised Holly, she could only remember mentioning Ashley once. She started up the blender and mused why Gail would remember someone that she spoke about for a minute two months before but then again Gail was a cop and it was her job to be observant. Holly nodded as she poured the slushie like mixture into their glasses, "Yeah, Ashley the neurologist, she has been setting me up with other doctors she works with at the hospital."

Gail took a sip of her drink and smiled at the taste and took another drink before responding. "So tonight's date was with a doctor? Wait let me guess…hmm…plastic surgeon?"

Holly took a drink and was shocked by the punch of tequila, she must have poured more into the blender than intended but if she was going to talk about the state of her love life with the woman that she wanted to be with she was going to need all the liquid courage she could hold. "Erm no, she's a dermatologist."

"Skin doctor? Like she takes care of people's zits?"

Holly laughed and sat back down on the couch, she was feeling a bit light headed. "They do more than that but yeah. So you ready to tell me about why you need to scrub your brain? Bad day at work?"

"Are you ready to tell me about the dermatologist?" Gail countered as she flopped down beside her.

"I will if you tell me first."

Gail fidgeted and made herself comfortable, "Fine, it started this morning when I walked in on Dov and the Princess…they were…oh my poor eyes…they were defiling the fridge with what I can only assume was a precursor to nerd sex. Why did it have to be against the fridge? I mean that is where we keep the food…Holly it was horrible. The sounds alone were enough to make me sick but I didn't need to see that. I can't even look at the fridge without having a flashback. Hence the bag of ice." Gail gulped what was left of her drink and grabbed Holly's and took a sip from it before continuing. "It gets worse, I get to work and I get stuck getting assigned to the evidence room. Normally I like the evidence room, it is kind of like the morgue; it's quiet and most of the time no one bothers you but not today."

Holly stole her drink back, "Why what happened?"

Gail hung her head, "I was in the back putting a cold case box on a shelf in the back when I heard the door open. I made my way up to the front and that is when I saw something I had managed to go my entire life without witnessing…I saw my brother making out with Traci."

"Oh." Holly said sympathetically, she could remember accidently walking in on her older sister and her boyfriend when she was twelve, it wasn't a pleasant memory. "Sorry Gail."

Gail cringed as if she were reliving the moment. "It was so disturbing Holly, I mean I saw my brother's pale freckled back. So that is why I am drinking tonight. Your turn, tell me about the troll."

"She was actually quite pretty, no fake british accent and she seemed nice…"

"But, I am sensing a but in there." Gail prompted as she scooted closer to Holly and stole her glass again and filled it with what was left in the blender.

"But…there was no spark. I might as well have been out with one of my interns."

Gail nodded seriously taking a sip, "Which intern? Unibrow or Never wears deodorant?"

Holly laughed, "That is what you call my interns? They have names you know…but those are sadly very fitting nicknames."

Gail smirked as she handed the glass back to Holly, "So which one?"

"Does it matter? Either I guess. But seeing as they are both men it is kind of a moot point." Holly said as she drank some more of the strong drink.

Gail pulled her legs up and sat cross legged facing Holly, "Would you ever go out with a man?"

"What kind of question is that? Would you go out with a woman?" Holly said without thinking as she mimicked Gail's position.

Not missing a beat Gail answered, "Sure, why not. Granted she would have to be really hot."

To say that Holly was taken by surprise was the understatement of the decade and she drained the rest of her drink before her nervous ramblings took control of her mouth. "You…you would…you would seriously…I mean you and a woman?"

Gail rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Holly leg just above the knee. "Wow you sound so articulate when you are drunk lunchbox."

Okay the alcohol was making her normally razor sharp mind a little fuzzy and Gail's hand resting on her thigh wasn't helping either but she tried again. "I am not drunk." Gail rolled her eyes at that statement but Holly continued, "You have never said anything like that before."

Gail looked at the empty blender and sighed, "Well it's not like I am having much luck with men. I had a lunch date yesterday and this guy was so skeezy that I wanted to shower after spending two minutes with him to wash away the metaphorical slime that oozed from him." Holly laughed at Gail's visible shudder as she finished her date's description. "I don't know what is going on but all of these supposedly quality young men that my mother has so graciously found for me are just creeping me out. I don't know maybe it would be different with women."

Holly shook her head, "Woman can be creepy too, I forgot to tell you about the phone call I got with this woman my friend Sara gave my number to. She's this big time lawyer and we were supposed to be setting up a date but spent twenty minutes asking me about the state of my will and if I had made a living trust for my estate."

"Sounds like a winner. God you know the last time I had sex was with a furry little man to get back at Nick? Also not a pleasant memory." Gail commented as her fingers rubbed lazy patterns unconsciously on Holly's thigh.

"My date tonight wanted me to go home with her." She blurted out without any thought, clearly the vast amount of tequila in her system was acting as a truth serum.

"Really?" Gail asked leaning in closer and Holly noticed that her eyes had darkened slightly.

Holly nodded and leaned in as well but it had more to do with her feeling a little light headed. "She called me beautiful or said I was beautiful…I don't remember and then asked me to go home with her."

Gail's face reddened as her grip on Holly's leg tightened, "She's got a lot of nerve, saying that on a first date, who does she think she is? Who does she think you are? Like you would sleep with someone on a first date." It warmed Holly to hear Gail defend her honor and she found it rather cute how red Gail's face had become. She watched as Gail's entire demeanor changed within seconds, the tension that had built over the last few minutes gave way to a much calmer quieter with her next words. "She did get one part right."

"Which part?" Holly asked quietly.

"The part where she said that you are beautiful… because you are Holly, you are so beautiful and not just in a pretty type way but in a sappy beautiful on the inside way too…" Whatever Gail was about to say next was lost when Holly lips found hers.

Holly wasn't sure what possessed her to attack Gail like that and pulled away after a second and was about to apologize when Gail lunged forward and Holly found herself trapped under the blonde. No words were said as Holly's eyes met Gail's piercing blue eyes and for once Holly didn't want to over think what was happening. Yes, she was drunk and she was certain Gail was as well, whatever was about to happen would probably be chalked up as a drunken mistake in the morning but in this moment Holly didn't care. The suddenness of the kiss, the fierceness of it and the manner of how Gail sought her lips took Holly by surprise, her eyes widening but was quick to respond in kind. The second Holly felt Gail's lips moving against hers she knew that she could never go back to just being friends with her.

Closing her eyes her fingers found purchase in Gail's hair as she pulled her closer and readily moaned as the blonde deepened the kiss, the taste of tequila on her tongue added fuel to an already raging fire in her. Nothing in her past history with women had prepared her for how quickly she was turned on. Holly could feel Gail's slender fingers glide up her torso and she then noticed a draft of cool air as she realized that her shirt had become unbuttoned. Damn, Gail was stealthy. Somewhere in the back of her mind Holly knew that they should stop that neither of them were in the right minds…she knew that she should stop them from going any further but how can you stop something when it feels so good? Something that feels so right? Her mind went blank as Gail's lips moved down her jaw and started alternately nibbling and soothing a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Holly found her hands sliding down Gail's back and somehow ended up under her button-up, the feel of bare skin under her hands was maddening as she teased her way up Gail's flat stomach, the buttons of her shirt unfastening themselves as her hands moved north.

It was all becoming too much for Holly, she was on sensory overload and the sounds that came from Gail was doing nothing to quell her desire to take things further. She opened her mouth to speak but Gail used that moment to kiss her and fuck it if Holly didn't let her. As Gail's hands caressed her breasts over her bra Holly shifted bringing her thigh bringing in between Gail's legs. The moan that erupted from Gail was enough to send Holly almost over the edge and felt a smirk appear on her face as Gail mumbled obscenities into her neck. Gail pressed harder into her as she attempted to get a little relief and once again Holly heard the voice in the back of her head warn her that they needed to stop. Damn her sensible brain! Opening her eyes, she slowly pushed Gail back and looked into her lust filled and slightly confused eyes. She started to speak when she heard a noise coming from behind them.

"Gail?"

"Dr. Stewart?"

Holly turned her head towards the voices and saw Officers Epstein and Diaz staring slack jawed at them.

Gail was the first to recover and sat up, still straddling Holly, her shirt hanging wide open. Holly seeing for the first time the cop's pale blue bra that barely covered her very perky breasts, her eyes wandering south to the red boy shorts that felt damp against her legs. Turning her head to face them Gail shot them a death glare, "What?" she demanded as both men backed away.

Officer Epstein almost fell as walked backwards back towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. "Nothing…nothing at all." He stuttered as he left.

Gail turned to face Diaz as he stood transfixed, "What about you?"

His face reddened as he raised his hands and pointed awkwardly at the couch. "I sleep on the couch."

"Oh…right…yeah. Okay, you can have it." Gail said as she hopped up and pulled Holly with her as they walked briskly towards the blonde's room.

Holly had yet been able to form words and used the time to calm her pounding heart as Gail pushed her into a dark room. Holly felt herself being backed towards the bed but managed to turn them around and nudged Gail unto sitting on the edge of the bed as she took a few steps away. "What are we doing Gail?" she asked feeling slightly more sober now that Gail wasn't pressed against her body.

Gail laughed as she turned on a lamp on her nightstand cast a dim light over the room. "God you must have been having a really long dry spell if you didn't recognize that we were making out."

Holly didn't want to dignify that with an answer since the truth was it had been a long time since anyone had touched her the way Gail had. "I mean why are you kissing me Gail? Why are you sitting there in mismatched underwear looking at me like that? Why am I letting you?" Holly rambled as Gail stood and walked towards her.

"I might be drunk off my ass right now but I am pretty sure that you kissed me first." Gail said in a tone that suggested anger but was still playful. "I am wearing mismatched underwear because I don't buy sets, I think it is a waste of money. I am looking at you like this is because I want to and why shouldn't I? You are kind of hot doc. As far as why you are letting me…only you can answer that. I kissed you because ever since I met you I feel different and I don't know what to do with that. I kissed you because when you told me about you going out on a date I wanted to impound your date's car or give her a dozen traffic tickets. I kissed you because when you said that the zit doctor wanted to take you home a part of me broke and I don't know why. I kissed you because you kissed me first." By now Gail was so close that Holly could practically feel the heat radiating off the blonde's body.

All this new information was coming too fast for Holly to fully process, "But you are straight and I am a woman…" she thought out loud, not meaning to.

Gail looked shocked, "Fuck! You are a woman?! Damn I should have known, I mean the boobs should have been my first clue." She teased but then took Holly's hand, "You must think that I am insane."

Holly couldn't help giving her a lopsided smile as she gripped Gail's hand, "Little bit."

"I will be the first to admit that I have no idea of what I am doing." Gail offered as she pulled Holly towards the bed. "This is the part I am good at, I am good at the physical stuff. I am damn good at the physical stuff, I could probably come up with references if you wanted them. But feelings…you ask me how I am feeling and I…I just can't put it to words. I feel things for you I know that much and I really liked kissing you isn't that enough?" Gail asked as pushed Holly onto the bed and straddled her.

Holly gulped and nodded as she leaned her head against Gail's. "I kissed you because I like you Gail. I like you so much more than I should. But we are drunk…at least I am and if I keep kissing you I am not going to stop and it would kill me if you regret this in the morning. I should go." She said softly as she tried to shift Gail off of her lap.

"Don't go. Stay…just stay. We won't do anything but sleep." Gail said as she slid off her buttoning up her shirt as she faced Holly a look on her face the she hadn't seen before…hope maybe? She got up and grabbed a few things from an open drawer and handed them to Holly, "I promise to keep my hands to myself." She said with a smirk that caused Holly to roll her eyes. "Seriously I want you to stay, it scares the crap out of me but I want you to." Holly nodded as she stood realizing that her shirt was open so she shrugged the shirt off and liked how Gail's eyes darkened at the sight of her in only her bra and jeans.

"Turn around." Holly ordered as she unbuttoned her pants, Gail pouted but turned around. Holly quickly pulled on the shorts and tee shirt that Gail had given her. "Okay." She said as she walked back to the bed, Gail following her.

They both settled under the heavy blankets as Gail turned out the light, "Just to let you know I wouldn't have regretted anything, I might freak out in the morning because that is what I do but I could never regret anything to do with you."

Holly turned to face her, "You mean that?"

Gail nodded and pulled Holly closer to her, "Can we sleep now? We can over analysis this in the morning when we are both hungover and wanting to die."

Holly smiled despite knowing that Gail was probably right about the hangover, knowing that she was willing to talk meant everything to her. She listened to Gail's breathing become shallow and let her own eyes close and let sleep overcome her.


	2. Tequila Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Holly wasn't sure what exactly woke her but it was probably a combination of the sun beam hitting her eyelids and the dream she had just finished. She had dreamt of Gail, granted the blonde had been present for quite a few dreams recently but this had felt real or at more real than the dream of Gail rushing into the morgue and stripping off her uniform and demanding that Holly take her on one of the lab tables. No this dream was different; in the dream they had both gotten drunk and Holly in a moment of alcohol induced courage she had kissed Gail who in turn kissed her back with an intensity that both shocked and delighted Holly but before things could go any further Gail's roommates had interrupted them. For some reason in her dream Holly stopped Gail from taking things any further which didn't make any sense to her, why would she stop something that she so clearly wanted?

As she shifted in the bed and tried to open her eyes three things became very clear, one- she was extremely hungover, her mouth was so dry that her tongue felt like sandpaper. Two-she was not in her bed and three-she was not alone. "Oh fucking no!" she thought as her eyes parted slightly and she could make out some blurry blonde hair resting on her chest. "Oh god please tell me that I didn't go home with the zit doctor." She pleaded silently as her head pounded. Slowly images in the room became a little clearer, Holly couldn't bring herself to look at the woman sharing a bed with her so instead she tried to make sense of her surroundings. First off she could see that it was a rather small room and was sparsely decorated; only a few pictures hung on the walls but they were too small to make out what they were of at this distance. The second thing she noticed was a dark blue uniform hanging on the closed closet door…and then it hit her like a ton of bricks were she was, she was in Gail's bed! The blonde draped over her was Gail! Holly wasn't sure in that exact moment whether she should be happy or terrified of her current situation.

Holly struggled to remember what had led her to be in Gail's bed but all that came to mind was a fuzzy memory of tequila, a lot of tequila. Ever so slowly bits and pieces of the night before emerged and she realized that her dream hadn't been a dream after all. She tried to lift her head up but even that tiny movement sent a wave of nausea through her that sent her head straight back to the pillow. Damn, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this hungover…med school graduation maybe? No…no it had been when she got dumped by Amy during her second year of residency…Amy the bitch that had not only dumped her after to confessing to cheating on her but also stole her favorite hockey jersey.

"Stop thinking so loudly some of us would like to sleep more." Gail groaned into Holly's side.

Holly moistened her lips, "What?"

Gail lifted her head and rested her chin on Holly's shoulder, her eyes still shut and her voice low and gravely, "I can practically hear your brain trying to make sense of this nerd, can you please for the love of cheese puffs relax and go back to sleep. We can freak out later when the room stops spinning."

For whatever reason Holly decided to listen and closed her eyes, if Gail who was a self-admitted runner when it came to anything relationship related was willing to delay what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation so could she…at least until the pounding in her head stopped.

A few hours later

"Holly? Are you still alive nerd?" she heard softly as she endeavored to open her eyes and found to bright blue ones staring back at her. "Oh good I was worried that you had passed in your sleep, I really didn't want to have to dispose of your body today."

Holly tried to roll her eyes but her body refused to obey and instead she groaned at the attempt but gave a little smile. "I would hate to ruin your day off."

"I know right?" Gail answered as she moved off of Holly and laid next to her. "I suppose we need to talk about last night." She said quietly, her fingers gripping the blanket that covered them.

"Maybe after some ibuprofen and water?" Holly suggested as she slowly sat up and saw Gail staring at her, her mouth agape. It was only then that Holly noticed that the at some point in the night she had managed to lose both the tee shirt Gail had given her to wear and her bra. If her head hadn't hurt so much she would have enjoyed seeing how her state of undress affected her friend. She wished she could say some witty comment such as 'Like what you see?' or something along those lines but she wasn't in any condition to be witty or really form words. Holly grabbed a hoodie that was on the floor by the bed and slipped it on as Gail crawled out of the bed and pulled on some sweatpants.

Holly followed her out of the room, neither woman saying a word as they made their way into the kitchen. As luck would have it the kitchen was already occupied by Chris and Dov, who were in the process of making breakfast. Both men had trouble hiding their smirks and chuckles at the sight of them as they sat down on the kitchen stools.

"Rough night?" Dov offered as he poured a cup of coffee and set it down in front of Gail and it dawned on Holly that this probably wasn't the first time that the boys had taken care of a hungover Gail.

"Shut up and find us pain killers." Gail groaned as she rested her head on the counter top.

Chris searched for a fourth mug in the cabinet and shrugged his shoulders in apology when couldn't find one. "Sorry Dr. Stewart we don't have a lot of dishes…"

"Her name is Holly. God numbnuts you practically saw her naked last night I think you can call her by her first name." Gail barked as she slide her own steaming cup of coffee Holly's way. Even though Holly knew that coffee wouldn't help her hangover at the moment tasting the bitter hot drink was heaven. She set the cup down and Gail took it back, sipping from it gently as if it were the last coffee in all of Toronto. They passed the drink back and forth until Dov placed a handful of pills in front of them. Gail grabbed two and tossed them back as Holly did the same before resting her head on the cool countertop.

She was starting to feel more human again until she heard the familiar sound of the blender come to life, if she hadn't known any better she would have sworn that her ears started bleeding. Before Gail could yell at them Holly looked up and gave Chris her own version of a death glare. "If you value your reproductive parts you will turn off that infernal machine and walk away." Holly threatened.

"Huh?"

This time Gail answered, "She said if you want to keep your balls get the hell out of here. I would listen to her she could kill you and get rid of the body so that no one would ever find it."

Holly nodded and Chris's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them before taking what looked to be a smoothie from the blender and ran to Dov's room. At least Dov had the sense to stay quiet and leave the kitchen and head back to his room but not before placing a couple of bottles of water in front of them.

Silence hung over them for several minutes before Gail sat up and got off the stool taking her water with her, she bumped Holly with her hip and motioned towards the couch and Holly begrudgingly followed her. She knew that is was time to have the talk, never in her life had she been so nervous to talk to someone. Thinking back it was easier coming out to her parents than this moment right now. Holly opened her water and took a long pull from it as she waited to see if Gail would start or if she was going to have to summon her courage to do it. Luckily Gail broke the silence.

"I don't know how much you remember from last night but some things were said and done…"

And this was it, this was Gail regretting what happened the night before and Holly felt her heart start to crumble.

Gail brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, "Last night…ugh…what I am trying to say?"

Holly put her hand on the side of Gail's knee, "It is okay we can forget that last night ever happened."

Gail's head snapped up, a look of surprise covering her face. "What?! No, that is not what I was trying to say Holly. What happened between us happened. I couldn't forget about it if I tried…I don't want to forget about it." She got up from the couch and looked like she had gotten dizzy from the sudden movement and sat on the floor in front of Holly. "Look I don't know how you feel about what happened between us last night, maybe you want to run for the hills and forget about it. Maybe you want to find a pretty little dermatologist and have babies with perfect skin with her…I don't know…what I do know is that for the first time in a long time I felt something, in fact I felt a lot of things. I was jealous of your date and if we were just friends I should have had no problem with you going on dates but I do…I did…I still would have problems with it. And last night I felt so unbelievably happy when you showed up at my door. I cannot even begin to describe the anger I felt when you told me that your date wanted to bring you back to her place. And then you kissed me and it all made sense."

Holly had been listening so intently that she hadn't noticed the tears forming in her eyes, "What made sense?"

Gail got on her knees and lightly brushed away the tears, "Us…you and me, we make sense Holly. Kissing you was the first thing that has felt right to me in years. I know that I am not what you deserve or who you should probably be with but I think we could work. You stopped me last night because you said that I would regret it in the morning and I am telling you that I don't. I meant every word I said last night and I guess I need to know if you did as well."

Now maybe it was that Holly's head was still screaming at her or maybe it was the shock that Gail wanted to be with her in a more than friends capacity but Holly couldn't for the life of her make her mouth form words so used it for something else. She slid off the couch and was in the perfect position to capture the lips that had been on her mind since their first meeting at the crime scene. She leaned into to kiss Gail and loved how the cop trembled slightly in anticipation. Unlike the kisses shared between them the night before which had been rushed as well as fueled by tequila and lust, this one was slower, gentler, more like a promise that this was just the start of something more.

It was Gail that pulled away from the kiss a bit breathless and rested her head against Holly's chest. "I would have accepted yes as an answer but this worked too."

Holly laughed as she placed her arms over Gail's shoulders and then grimaced at the pain the laugh caused. "We drank too much." She said as her thumbs rubbed soft circles along Gail's shoulder blades.

Gail leaned away from her and gave Holly an inquisitive look. "Would you have kissed me if you were sober?"

It was an impossible question to answer, yes she had wanted to kiss Gail almost from the moment the cop had yelled at her and every day since then the urge had grown. The quick kiss at the wedding had only intensified that want but that kiss had been bolstered by the free champagne. The truth was that Holly wasn't sure if she would have ever had the courage to kiss her when stone cold sober and that was a sad thought.

"Would you have Holly?"

Holly tensed as she answered, "I don't know. I wanted to, I really wanted to but I was afraid scaring you off. As much as I wanted to get closer to you I was terrified of losing what we had. You have no idea of how much your friendship means to me."

Gail's brow furrowed but then nodded, "I have always had a difficult time letting people in, making friends…even as a kid was hard for me and the thought of losing you as my friend…I don't know if I would have taking this leap without some liquid courage. I think…I hope that I would have been able to build up the nerve to do something or say something given time but the tequila certainly helped speed things up. So yay for drunken shenanigans."

It was disheartening to see the shadow of insecurity dance across Gail's face and Holly knew she was the reason for it so she had to be the one to fix it. She slid her arms down Gail's small frame until she had them wrapped around her. "Gail I don't care if it took me drinking more in one night than I usually drink in a year, it bought us to this place and I couldn't be happier."

Gail didn't say anything but her expression relaxed and a moment later she leaned in and placed a light kiss on Holly's lips. The kiss was slow and content as Holly held Gail tighter, her hands fisting Gail's thin shirt. Holly closed her eyes as she felt a hand cup her cheek run along her jaw as another hand found its way into her hair as the kiss deepened. As Holly melted into the kiss she made a silent thanks to the Aztec people for inventing the potent liquor. The kiss ended as both women ran out of air. Gail leaned back and gave her a shy smile as she slowly stood, "Come on let's go back to bed, all this talking about feelings is draining and I…we could use a nap." She held out a hand for Holly to take and she took it readily, a nap sounded good and cuddling up to Gail sounded even better.


	3. Naptime is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Gail wake from their nap and have much to discuss.

Taking a nap proved to be beneficial to Holly in a number of ways; first her headache was gone… like ‘poof’ no more percussion marching band practicing in her cranium; second she woke to feeling Gail’s body pressed firmly to her own and Holly was enjoying how Gail’s hands had found their ways to her breasts and backside. This was a much better way to wake up.

Holly didn’t even try to stifle the moan that let her throat as Gail’s fingers wandered unconsciously over her. Thankfully the noise didn’t wake the blonde who continued her explorations. Holly was trying to not get too caught up in the actions of her bedmate so she attempted to strategize her next steps with Gail; she didn’t want to screw this up before it had a chance to start. She could admit (at least to herself) that she was nervous about being with Gail…really being with her. Drunken make-out sessions were fun but they didn’t always make for the best relationships, Holly had found that out the hard way with her first college girlfriend. She wanted things to progress naturally like their friendship had; but thinking back their friendship was always something more than just friends. This was either going to be really easy to make the shift from friends who spend most of their free time together to more than friends that frequently enjoy each other in states of undress or really difficult. Obviously Holly was hoping for the easy route.   
The problem was Holly’s big brain coming up with worst-case scenarios; Gail was just experimenting or would feel differently sober. Or even worse they breakup and she loses Gail altogether. That thought sends a shudder down her body. 

“Hey.” A low and thick with sleep voice says against her chest.

“Hey.” Holly answers as she sweeps some hair from Gail’s face as she tries to push her doubts and fears back.

Lifting her head and blinking a few times the blonde smiles and repeats, “Hey.” Although this time it is much softer.

“You already said that.” Holly teases as Gail sits up and stretches.

She yawns and nods, “It did sound familiar. Whatcha doing up? Your nerdy brain overanalyzing stuff again?” It frustrates her at times that Gail knows her as well as she does but appreciates it at the same time. Nodding as she shifts her body into a sitting position as she notices that Gail’s hand is still resting on her stomach under her tee shirts make circular patterns, it is both calming and exciting at the same time. “So what are you internally arguing with yourself about?” Gail asks with a hint of nervousness in her usually strong voice.

As much as Holly wanted to change the topic she knew that she couldn’t; one of the great things about her and Gail was that they could tell each other stuff and just be honest and she wasn’t about to change that. “I am worried that you are going to change your mind about me…about us…and I can’t lose you. It would devastate me.” The last few words were barely audible but Holly knew that Gail heard them from the look on her face. 

Without a word Gail relocated herself to be sitting on Holly’s lap looking deep into her eyes. “I will say this as many times as I need to, as many times as you need me to…Holly I want to be with you. I know that it seems sudden and all that and for you maybe it is but I have known it for a while, I denied it for even longer. You say it would devastate you to lose me, Holly I would be obliterated if I lost you.” Gail took a deep breath and continued, “I have no plans on changing my mind and let me tell you if you haven’t already noticed I am a fairly stubborn woman who usually gets what she wants and I want you. I want you to be the one that teases me when I say something stupid, I want you to be the one that I surprise with takeout after a long shift, I want you to be the one that holds me during thunderstorms, I want you to be the one that I kiss goodnight, I want you to be the one that pulls me closer in the night just because you want me…”

It was all too much for Holly as she pulled Gail in for a very emotional kiss. It was part ‘shut up before I end up crying uncontrollably’ kiss and ‘shut up before I rip all of your clothing off’ kiss. Now fully sober Holly could appreciate what a good kisser Gail truly was as the blonde deepened the kiss as she leaned forward causing their bodies to slide down the headboard back to a laying position. It amazed Holly how natural it felt having Gail move atop her as her kisses moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. At a practically sensitive spot on her neck earned Gail a moan she smirked before Holly attacked her lips. There was no battle for dominance as they took turns exploring each other’s mouths, Holly especially loved when Gail took her lower lip and lightly bit it before kissing it fully.  
In the end it was Gail that pulled back, out of breath and flushed, “I don’t think I have ever liked kissing someone as much as I do with you.” She said honestly as she straddled Holly.

Holly could feel her face turning red at the words but didn’t really care, “I feel the same.”

Gail smirked, “I know I have magic lips. It is a blessing and a curse.”

Rolling her eyes Holly laughed as she placed her hands on the tops of Gail’s thighs, “And you call me a nerd.”

Not to be out done Gail splays a hand over Holly’s collarbone while bracing herself up with the other as she leans down, hovering just over Holly’s face. “I will always call you a nerd because you are my nerd.” She says as she places a quick kiss on Holly’s forehead. 

“Such the charmer.” 

“You love it.” Gail counters as she leans down again this time kissing her lips.

“Eh.” Holly said against her lips.

Gail pulled away, “Eh? I will show you eh.” She said as she raised an eyebrow and proceeded to attack the sides of Holly’s ribs, tickling her ruthlessly. Holly laughed and tried to roll out from under the cop but Gail was not to be moved, she held her ground as her tickling fingers slipped under the loose tee shirt and grazed the side of Holly’s breast. Suddenly the giggles and laugher gave way to a charged silence. “You surrender and admit that I am charming?” Gail asked as her fingers ventured down her trembling stomach and circled her naval. 

Not wanting to give in to quickly Holly answered “You have your moments.” Gail rolled her eyes and pulled Holly’s shirt up a little to expose her stomach, she leaned down to place light kisses just under her ribs and hummed against the taut muscle there. It was getting to be too much for Holly, her arousal level was off the charts and if Gail kept this up Holly was not going to be responsible for her actions. “Gaiiiiiil…”she stuttered as the blonde played with the hem of the shorts she wore. Gail looked up and smiled a devilish smile before her fingers curled under the elastic. This time Holly took action and grabbed the wandering hands and held them prisoner while Gail pouted.

“Why did you stop me?”

It was hard to resist a pouting Gail but Holly needed to try. “Don’t you think that this is all happening a little fast? 24 hours ago I was getting ready to go on a date with a zit doctor…”

“And I was contemplating having her car towed.” Gail interrupted. “What does that have to do with us?”

Holly held back a laugh but kept her serious face on, “I don’t want to rush this, I know what you said earlier and last night and I know that you want to be with me and trust me I want you too but I worry that jumping from you being the best friend that I ever had to us having sex…”

“Incredible sex.” Gail amended with a smirk as she shifted to sit next to Holly.

“Yes what I am sure is going to be incredible sex,” Holly said teasingly, “is going to be too much. Gail, I have never had a one night stand.” This statement made Gail scowl and Holly quickly added, “Not that you would be one. I only meant that when I sleep with someone it is when I am in a relationship and before you say anything; yes we are in a relationship together but it is new…so very new and I need some time to get used to you wanting to kiss me instead of me imagining it. Does that make sense?”

Gail looked thoughtful as she leaned back against the headboard. “How much time? Because I have needs woman, you can’t start up something so hot and leave her hanging.” She said in a mock serious tone. “No seriously how much time?”

Holly sat up as well and took Gail’s hands in her own and ran her thumbs over the cop’s knuckles, “Maybe after a few dates? I mean if you want to go out with me…”

Once again Holly found herself on the receiving end of Gail’s lips. “Of course I want to go out with you, one you don’t have a faux british accent, two after you shower off the dead person stink you smell really good and three I know that you will come up with better conversational topics.”

“Okay so it is settled.”

Gail shook her head, “Uh uh, you haven’t asked me yet.”

Holly groaned, “Gail would you like to go out with me on a date in the near future.”

With a shrug and a hint of a smile, “I guess, sure.”

“You are going to drive me crazy aren’t you?” Holly said as she leaned her head against Gail’s.

“Yep but in the best ways. You want to go get a drink to celebrate us becoming an us?” Gail asked.

“Sure as long as it isn’t tequila, I think I had enough tequila to last me a long while last night.”

Gail pouted, “Oh I was thinking that tequila could be our drink, you know instead of having something lame like an “our song” we could have an “our drink”.”

“That is…kinda sweet. Okay one tequila but no getting me drunk and feeling me up officer.”

“Aww.”

“Okay you can feel me up a little. Better?”

“Much better, I suppose this means getting out of bed and putting clothes on.”

Holly looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was late evening already; they had slept the day away. “Maybe we could just order in and watch Netflix instead? You know ease into being us?”

Gail reached for her phone, “Pizza or Chinese?” 

“You pick, I am going to use the bathroom.” Holly responded as she got off of the bed.

“Wait up.” Gail said dropping her phone and grabbed her duty go-bag off of the floor. “Here, for you.” She handed Holly a new toothbrush that had skull and crossbones on it. “I found this when I was getting a new one for myself and saw this and thought of you. Maybe you could keep it here…”

This time Gail found herself on the receiving end of a ‘shut up’ kiss. “Thank you, I love it.”

Gail blushed a little and grumbled, “It’s only a toothbrush.”  
Holly smiled and said nothing as she left the room holding her gift. Life was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
